Yashan
Territory created by Ouyang Bing in the central region of the Ningyuan river and South Mountain. Twenty kilometers east would be the Yazhou Bay. Sixty kilometers to the east was the Five Finger Mountain. Overview Created with a silver level village creation token but because of her maxed out Luck it automatically upgraded itself to a gold level. Treasury: 100 gold coins Territory Resources: 5000 units of food, 490 units of wood, 500 units of stone, 500 units of iron ore Territorial army: None Territory Industry: None Surroundings The coast of Yazhou was the famous golden coast; what covered the entire beach area was a natural salt pan. The Northern Salt Fields couldn't even be compared to the Yazhou Shore. Across the golden cost were the endless Yazhou plains with the Ningyuan river winding throug it like a huge dragon. The fertile soil of the Yazhou Plains and the presence of freshwater made this a great place for agriculture. The climate is great for growing rice, sugarcane, potatoes, rubber and coconut. System Notifications ...system notifications sounded out by Ouyang Shuo's ear. "System Notification: Player Ouyang Bing has chosen you as her guardian, you will have equal rights as her and have control over Yashan Village." "System Notification: Player Ouyang Bing has high luck, village creation token has upgraded and has become gold rank, congratulations!" "System Notification: Player Ouyang Bing has extraordinary charm, awarded emperor rank historical general Fan Lihua, congratulations!" "System notification: Player Ouyang Bing has extraordinary talent, rewarded hidden building spirit beast hall, congratulations!" What a god, Ouyang Bing was really overpowered! ..from Chapter 344 Name: Fan Lihua Title: One of the Four Heroines Dynasty: Tang dynasty Identity: Yashan Village General Occupation: Special level general Loyalty: 80 Command: 75 Force: 80 Intelligence: 78 Politics: 50 Specialty: Smart and courageous (raise morale by 40%), conqueror (raise movement speed by 30%); insight (raise troops Attack by 20%) Cultivation Method: Xiurong Knife Technique Equipment: Xiurong Knife Evaluation: Smart and courageous, beautiful beyond compare, righteous, cares about the large picture, and fights evil with good. A magnanimous woman and a very strong martial artist. Protectors of Yashan: (ch-386) Name: Little Green (Spirit Beast) Home: Yashan Town protector beast Level: 45 Skill: Slayer (raises fury stat by 85%), Charge (raises combat power by 70%) Combat Power: 100 Specialty: Deterrence (Raises territory safety by 25%), protector (raises territory defence by 15%) Cultivation Method: Black Qilin Seven Purgatory Technique Evaluation: Fierce beast of olden legends; the descendant of the fierce dragon and the black qilin. As a protector beast, its qilin blood can be stimulated, and it can evolve. Compared to its parents, little green's stats were better. Most crucially, it also had a cultivation method, which showed its potential. The name of the cultivation method also raised many thoughts and ideas in his mind. Did this mean that if Little Green trained this technique, it had a chance to become a real Qilin God Beast? Name: Little White (Spirit Beast) Home: Yashan Town protector beast Level: 40 Skill: Telepathy (can communicate with all wolf-type beasts), Charm (Charms enemies with its appearance) Combat Power: 85 Specialty: Deterrence (Raises territory safety by 25%), Protector (raises territory defence by 15%) Cultivation Method: Wolf God Manual Evaluation: Legends have it that the white wolf was royalty in the wolf tribe, and the descendant of the Wolf God. It has a high position among all wolves; they all worship it. Category:Territories Category:Yashan